


Persistent Calling.

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [103]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel Being Mischievous, Ciel is kind of OOC, F/M, Grell Being A Stalker, Human AU, Humour, Modern AU, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Trans Female Character, Unrequited Love, a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14308887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Grell Sutcliff is determined to win Sebastian’s heart by showing up at the Phantomhive mansion almost every day demanding to see him. Everyone else is not so impressed.





	Persistent Calling.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t seen Black Butler in a while and I’ve only watched the dub (rare for me, but someone told me that the dub was trash so I decided to watch it for the sake of it), so everyone might be a little OOC.
> 
> Grell is my favourite character, so I hope I portrayed her well!

_Brinnnnng!_

A sharp ring of the doorbell was the first sound Ciel heard that morning, and it immediately set the mood for an awful day. He could already feel a pounding in his head as he dragged himself out of bed to check his phone for the inevitable swarm of texts he received every morning from Lizzy. Irritably he blocked her number for the twelfth time that week before leaving the comfort of his room to find Sebastian.

Meanwhile, a certain maid was adhering to the summons of the doorbell at the front entrance of the Phantomhive mansion. Mey-Rin, who happened to be the closest to the door when it rang, hurried over and opened it before whoever was waiting outside would become impatient.

“Seb~as~tian!~ I’ve come to- Oh, it’s you.” A rather excitable Grell Sutcliff said by way of greeting. Mey-Rin stared at her curiously, rather taken aback by the explosion of red on the doorstep. Grell’s expression had soured considerably upon realising that Sebastian wouldn’t be the one greeting her at the door, but she managed to remain somewhat civil as she waited for the maid to invite her in.

“Um... My Lord said that I can’t let you in without an invitation, sir- ah, ma’am?” Mey-Rin stuttered, still a little unnerved by Grell’s unruly appearance. She had been reprimanded too many times for allowing the red-headed lady inside without permission already, as had her co-workers on multiple occasions. Despite this, Grell always seemed to find some way to get to Sebastian. In a way, she supposed that she admired her dedication, even if the woman was only dedicated to chasing Sebastian.

“Well then, today is your lucky day!” Grell pronounced as if Mey-Rin had just won the lottery, dramatically producing a gold-rimmed envelope with a broken seal on the back, “I have been formally invited! Now, if you excuse me...” Before Grell could push past the girl and enter the mansion, she held out her arm to block her passage.

“I’m afraid that I’m going to have to check it. For authenticity, I mean.” She said firmly, quickly taking the envelope from Grell before she could retract it or hold it out of reach. Carefully, the maid scanned the envelope, checking the seal to see if it was valid. It seemed to be, but she had seen enough of Grell’s forgeries to know that it was worth checking inside too. 

“Ah, please don’t! That letter is imbued with Sebastian’s scent- um, you’d ruin it with your maidenly odour!” The red-haired woman protested frantically. Immediately Mey-Rin felt rather suspicious. That excuse was clearly false, especially since if Grell was actually invited then Ciel probably would have written the letter himself, not Sebastian. 

“I’m sure that Sebastian can give you another,” she said matter-of-factly, “Unless, of course, you’re not actually invited.” The look on Grell’s face at that accusation made her want to burst into laughter, but she refrained in order to look serious.

Opening the letter with only a little clumsiness, Mey-Rin read through the contents. Aloud:

_’My Dearest, most beautiful Lady Sutcliff,_   
_You have served me well over the years, and I believe that my incredible, most brilliant Butler, Sebby-kun, has taken quite a liking to you. As such, thou hath been formally invited to my fancy mansion to make sweet love to my butler under my roof._

_Please use protection,_   
_Ciel Phantomheiv.’_

The final line was an incredibly complicated signature which didn’t resemble Ciel’s at all, not to mention the glaringly obvious typo. Mey-Rin looked up at Grell as if to say ‘did you really expect me to believe this?’. The woman simply stared back sheepishly.

“You know, after all of the attempts I’ve seen you make to get in here, this is probably the worst.” She stated bluntly. This seemed to re-animate Grell, who instantly pouted indignantly before scrabbling for a good excuse.

“W-what? I’ll have you know that Ciel Phantomhive did not hand write and mail this to my address to have me turned away at his door! Now let me in! Please! Seriously!” As her pleas became more desperate, Mey-Rin’s expression became more unimpressed, until eventually she just handed the envelope back to Grell with the letter inside.

“Better luck next time ‘Lady Sutcliff’. And you’d better return that seal you stole. The Master will be furious if he should somehow find out...”

“Don’t tell him! Please, I’ll do anything!” Mey-Rin finally allowed herself to smirk, finding a sort of satisfaction in teasing Grell. She wondered if she should be guilty about that. Eh, probably.

“Return the seal, and get an actual invitation before showing up here.” She spoke with confidence, watching the myriad of emotions flitting across Grell’s face.

“Of course! I’ll make sure to do that! Well, I’ll see you later whatever your name is. Toodles!~” But just before the redhead could dash off, another person made his presence known at the door.

“What on Earth is going on here?” Sebastian, who had seemingly materialised out of nowhere, said with a slight glare twisting his expression. Mey-Rin turned in terror, already expecting some sort of punishment for not forcing Grell to leave faster, whilst the woman herself squealed in delight and started to swoon.

“Oh, Sebby!~ I can’t believe I finally got to see you... This nasty maid of yours treated me with the most disrespectful attitude. Please fire her at once and take me away...” Her words immediately became both annoyed at Mey-Rin and somewhat dreamy at once, fitting her lovestruck attitude towards the butler.

“Sebastian, sir, I was just showing Ms. Sutcliff out. Sorry for the delay.” The maid hurriedly said, noticing that Sebastian wasn’t totally pissed at her yet. If she kicked Grell out right then, she’d be alright. However, the butler himself stepped in on this occasion, dismissing her with a wave of his hand and turning to Grell himself. She quickly scampered off, glad that she had been spared of the butler’s wrath for the time being.

“Why do you insist on returning here so often, Ms. Sutcliff?” Sebastian said evenly. Grell was quite taken aback at the question, but her delight in finally getting to speak with the man she’d been infatuated with since she first laid eyes upon him allowed her to cast away her surprise and talk to him.

“Well, isn’t it obvious? I want to see you of course! Only I never get to because your atrocious staff members keep turning me away...” She pouted melodramatically at this, batting her eyelashes at Sebastian in the cutest, most seductive way she could muster. His expression didn’t change. This made her pout even more.

“Madam, you are trespassing on private property and disturbing the livelihood of my young Lord by your visits. If you do not cease with this nonsense, I will have no choice but to remove you from the premises permanently.” The butler spoke with a firm formality, expressing no kindness towards the redheaded pest. She tipped over in melancholy melodrama, twisting her neck to look back at Sebastian with her best pitiful expression.

“Oh, Sebby... Will you never love me?” Both repeating her initial greeting and using a little bit of sincerity in her words made Grell’s performance even better. She hoped that this would convince her love to give her a chance. Unfortunately, the man was not the type to be swayed by such acting.

“Leave now before I make you, Ms. Sutcliff.” He commanded harshly. She sighed sorrowfully, hanging her head in defeat and turning away.

“Fine... If that’s what you want...” She mumbled before trudging away from the mansion. Immediately Sebastian shut the door behind her, causing her to jerk in surprise. She had at least expected him to watch her walk away, feel sorry for her and invite her in after all! Quickly she raced back to the door and banged on it, shouting all kinds of things to try and persuade him to let her back in. But alas, her attempts were futile, and the door remained closed.

Back inside, Sebastian was just finishing rattling off a long list of random foods which were to be a part of Ciel’s breakfast for that morning. The teenager listened intently, despite the fact that he really didn’t care about what he was eating. He’d probably leave half of it anyway. When his butler finished speaking, the boy remembered something he’d had on his mind when he woke up.

“Sebastian.” 

“Yes, my young Lord?” The dark-haired butler prompted suavely.

“Who was at the door this morning?” Ciel already had an idea of who it could be actually, but he still asked. If it was someone inquiring about the new line of Funtomhive toys, he might have to get involved at a later date. Sebastian didn’t hesitate to answer his question, as any good butler would do.

“Grell Sutcliff, Lord. She was being rather impertinent to my staff, so I turned her away.” Just as the boy had expected, then. He paused to think, a hand brushing against his chin, before acknowledging his butler’s response.

“Perhaps you should give her a shot. Maybe then she’ll stop calling so often.” Ciel smirked upon seeing Sebastian’s surprised expression. It was rare to see the butler experiencing an emotion other than neutrality or irritation, and he quite enjoyed the change in expression.

“Forgive me, my young Lord, but are you serious?” Although he wasn’t being completely serious, Ciel decided to continue down that line. It was fun.

“Why yes, Sebastian. Of course.” He couldn’t hide his smile at the look on Sebastian’s face at that suggestion. After a moment, the butler managed to stutter out,

“Then I’ll consider it, Lord.” He seemed surprisingly flustered at the idea, which only entertained the earl more. However, now that he had pictured their daily stalker and his best butler in a relationship, the idea wasn’t quite so bad. Maybe Sebastian should consider it...

“Please do.” He said simply, silently hoping that he would. That would liven things up a little round the mansion...

**Author's Note:**

> I liked writing this a lot. It was an interesting change from what I usually write, and it was nice to revisit a fandom I haven’t been involved with in a while.
> 
> Prompt- Transgender.
> 
> I’ve been trying to improve my writing by using a broader range of fandoms in this series as of late (which is why I’ve had Fantasy Life recently and now Black Butler) and also by twisting prompts a little by using them in ways that I usually wouldn’t. For this prompt, I was going to write about the issue of transgender identity, but then I decided that that would probably come out wrong and instead I should just have a transgender character and just have everyone else not have a problem with that. I think that that was a much better way to handle the prompt, and therefore it improved the oneshot. Hopefully you agree.
> 
> Original Number- 306.


End file.
